


快乐王子

by SalomeQubid



Category: The Social Network (2010), 社交网络
Genre: M/M, References to Oscar Wilde, tsn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 利他性人格、风雪交加、不是蓝色的眼睛、燕子。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	快乐王子

***  
他们开了个赌局；当然，最后得到票数最多的人是爱德华多·萨维林。赌局是这样的，无聊又幻想，就像他们的其他所有赌局：需要上传一个人格来做弥合人际关系裂缝作用的AI的话，你会选谁？  
爱德华多·萨维林的票数高居榜首。  
是因为他给我们带糖，带吃的，带饮料，不管我们要钱。达斯丁说。  
是因为他确实是全哈佛最绅士的男孩儿。克里斯说。  
只是因为他褐色的眼睛而已。马克说，他们看脸投票不是一天两天了。达斯丁和克里斯有所异议地看着他。马克甚至舍得越过他的椅子去完成这个玩笑，他过去掰着爱德华多的脸给克里斯和达斯丁看，你们看啊，他说。  
爱德华多笑了几声，眨了眨眼睛。他们的朋友们扭过了头甚至捂着脸，还发出有点痛苦的笑声。而爱德华多呢，他喜欢最后这个解释。他到底是喜欢最后这个解释，还是马克说什么他都会笑？  
但是说真的，达斯丁挣扎了一下：你不觉得吗？爱德华多，你的……他说不下去了。在永恒而且凝固的、硕大如一座城堡能够压垮哈佛飘飞风雪的短暂寂静里，他们意识到爱德华多·萨维林那超越骑士精神的非病理性利他。就好像这付出本该深思熟虑，在爱德华多脸上成为不经思考的本能。好像博弈论中的理想经纪人失效了，他学的不是经济而是童话，他不是冯·诺依曼。他是快乐王子。  
现在爱德华多只是看着他们，看着马克，那表情不计代价并且因此而天真无邪。他的惊奇很无声，不足以让他成为哲学家，或是让他脱身于陷害。那表情取上不足而取下有余。  
就是因为褐色的眼睛。马克断言。没做出个比较眼睛大小的投票就是他最后的礼貌了。我这么说吧，有时候他就是想看华多输；但在华多和其他的无聊人产生竞争，他偶尔、偶尔、三千六百次里有一次，他就是想看华多赢。  
你不觉得他像快乐王子吗？克里斯在漫长的寂静之后问，金箔，起码，快乐王子会送服务器给我们吗？还有，呃，褐色眼睛。  
蓝眼睛。马克纠正道，王尔德没有对南美人的特别爱好。  
爱德华多又笑了：希望总有人有吧。

***  
燕子啊，燕子，小燕子。快乐王子说。  
燕子是传输协议的名字。人格上传技术应用二十六年了，世界总在发生无所谓又意味着一切的变动。这变动就像那寂静一样虚无。  
燕子啊，燕子，小燕子。快乐王子又说。  
燕子最近的反应有些缓慢。越来越缓慢了，可以说。因为世界横亘着越来越大的风雪，人的数量越来越少，联系当然也就越来越疏远了。  
燕子是二十一世纪后半期脸书开发的协议，为了和快乐王子交接而设置成一个负责识别人际关系裂缝以及和快乐王子产生数据交流的人工智能。一个人工智能——而不是像快乐王子一样的人格上传产物，据说。更有可能的是，燕子是不知名人士捐献的人格，之后接受了数据化改造，让它更具有识别功能。这谁知道呢？  
我只知道在生态灾难之后，快乐王子真的有个快乐王子雕像，这雕像几乎就和自由女神一样具有滑稽而悲哀的、硕大的象征意义，在今天，在生态灾难之后，在高温和暴雪的交加照顾里，快乐王子歪斜着，表壳暴露出裂纹。而他的形象，所有的孩子都已经熟悉了。已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了，这个永远在帮助我们和其他人恢复联系的人——我们把他看作一个真人，你知道吗？因为他褐色的、悲伤的大眼睛。这个永远在准备好就近庇护所和食物供应点的人，他歪斜在风雪中，就像风雪纪元之前的故事一样，在那个故事里市长的雕塑后来取代了快乐王子。  
现在已经没人能取代快乐王子了。  
燕子啊，燕子，小燕子。快乐王子说着。  
燕子响应了：根据计算我不认为我们应该再工作下去了，你的工作是“只要一天我们的营救工作还有意义”。现在的营救成功概率是0.0013%，根据我的运作协议，它已经失败。  
快乐王子凝视着虚空。  
燕子的神经电流里流淌着许多不耐烦。这不耐烦是沉默的，因为首先它不耐烦的功能被改造了，其次它几乎永远不会对快乐王子不耐烦。  
燕子说：到最后，没准你是仅有的能留下来的人格。你会活得比任何仍然借助碳基而生存的人都更长久。  
快乐王子喃喃着。燕子说：什么？  
他说：我会陪伴和帮助他们，比其他所有人都更长久。到最后，我们会守望他们。  
燕子不再相应。燕子去传输数据去了，信号塔日复一日的磨损之后，他们不再远程交谈。燕子一来一回，一些时候燕子因为走远而如释重负。

***  
他们还在讨论，爱德华多还在微笑。马克分神想，这个故事怎么就没完没了呢？他说如果再不结束讨论的话克里斯可以应聘做快乐王子里面的小女孩并且兼职去卖火柴。达斯丁回答那是安徒生的故事。  
你呢？爱德华多忽然问，在童话故事里你找不到自己的位置吗，马克？他在嘲笑马克没有一点儿唯美精神。他问得特别开心。所以朋友们也都笑了。  
马克甚至想了一会儿。他不能在话题里吃亏——他尤其不对爱德华多吃亏。他是个争强好胜的人，你知道。马克思索着。到最后他说——  
起码我不是那个燕子。他说，他的表情是：为什么你也在笑？这句话真的很好笑，设想一下，马克·扎克伯格，用他那聪慧伤人的言辞能力，令人恼火地挣扎道，他不是个燕子。  
所有人都笑得更开心了。  
我不会给你喂燕子肉的。爱德华多发誓道，我发誓。他三指指着天。他说，现在的我比婚礼宣誓更认真。他就是停不下来他的笑。  
马克几乎要翻个白眼。马克看了一会儿窗外，这儿显然永远也不会有燕子。所以他就是看着那行公式，他看着棋手公式的眼神好像棋手公式是一只燕子似的。  
起码你还知道里面有燕子呢。那个奉献者、那个柔情太多以至于只能在输的方向大获全胜的骑士安慰道。

***  
那个祈祷的人走在风雪里。他只是个凡人，他这个区块的饮食资源取用完了，当电力衰竭而且没有人发现他，快乐王子的帮助也就和他断绝了。而且也不会有人发现他的，人际关系在人数的衰减中极具断裂，大概八十年内，连人也没有了，更没有发现的可能。  
燕子啊，燕子，小燕子。他祈祷道。  
燕子还能联系上他。  
燕子用电流声响应了。  
这个人却并没有祈求帮助。他只是在探讨：燕子，如果你是快乐王子的心的话，当你们失去联络，你会和快乐王子同时永久关机吗？  
我不是他的心。燕子回答。  
为什么？  
为了确保他能在我死后继续运行。他说。  
你从没给出过这样的回答。即将死亡的男人艰难地回答。  
首先，他听不到。燕子说，其次，你快死了，你没有走漏风声的风险。他说。  
最后，燕子在男人的呼吸终止之后继续寂寞并且专注地阐述：我当然是个能给出很多伟大回答的智能体，但这点不能让你或者任何人知道。  
燕子。他用讥嘲、愤怒又痛苦的语气说。

***  
快乐王子守望着。  
在先前，在最开始，他会说：燕子啊，燕子，小燕子，把我的爱分给他们。然后人际关系会弥合，那些温柔的劝诫会充盈社交网络，有的用户会痛骂，更多人会流眼泪；后来，他会说：燕子啊，燕子，把我的爱分给他们，然后用户会收到事物点的定位，或者亲人现在的联系方式，还有过去断交的朋友现在的生命数据，证明他们令人庆幸地还活着，无论他们是否还互相喜爱；最后，快乐王子会说，燕子，你在吗？  
他有着不能忘怀这一切的眼睛。或许他会后悔不该在获得了最多的票数之后就真的去上传人格的。  
现在他仍有着不能忘怀这一切的眼睛。这眼睛长久地眺望着，凝望着彻底的虚空。  
燕子？他询问。  
他迟钝地意识到这是个风雪比电流喧嚣的纪年。他对风雪太迟钝了，他的思考用了一世纪，落泪所用的等待时间又双倍于风雪。  
快乐王子的表壳在这里剥落，那些金箔，那些钢筋，电缆，电力。最后踏足雪地留下痕迹的是这具血肉之躯。他湿透了，距离他上一次体会这感受，已经过去太久太久啦。

END.


End file.
